


Finest Hour

by kathrynjt



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Confession, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, but their first kiss together, mutual pining is referenced but they don’t. pine within the work lmao, not ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynjt/pseuds/kathrynjt
Summary: Merlin has saved Arthur - saved Camelot - countless times, but the bravest and proudest moment of his life was this one.Set in an ever so slightly alternate world in which Merlin made it to the lake earlier and saved Arthur, and where Arthur and Gwen never got together. This work is set a few months after the finale.





	Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by The Sundays

“Arthur?” Merlin asked tentatively. He was sitting on the floor of Arthur’s bedroom, leaning against the bed and polishing a sword as it floated in the air in front of him. The two of them were in their night clothes, and Arthur was sitting on top of his bedsheets, reading. “We almost died today.”

“I know.” Arthur replied, a little confused.

It had been a long day. Arthur’s sword didn’t need to be polished; he simply wanted Merlin’s company as the night drew in. Merlin knew this, and Arthur knew that Merlin knew, but it was something they would never acknowledge aloud. Arthur didn’t like to admit how he felt when he was alone after a battle, not even to Merlin. Merlin didn’t mind, he felt the same way. Arthur knew this, and Merlin knew that Arthur knew. It was unspoken.

“This wasn’t the first time... and it won’t be the last either, will it?”

Arthur paused for a moment before responding flatly. “No.”

”Then I need to tell you something.” Merlin set the sword and brush down, the magical golden glow vanishing from his eyes. He pulled himself quickly up off the floor and onto the bed in a seemingly sudden burst of energy, causing Arthur to set down the book he had been reading.

”Merlin-“

”I like you. I really like you, Arthur.” Merlin had intended to say more, and to say it all far more eloquently than he had just managed, but the shock crossing Arthur’s expression made him falter.

”You like me?”

“I like you.”

“You like me.” Arthur repeated, this time a touch more sure of himself and with a slight smile creeping into the corner of his lips.

”Yes, Arthur, I like you - as more than just a friend. I want to be with you,” Merlin’s fear of what might happen if Arthur didn’t feel the same way washed away as soon as he saw that smile. He knew that Arthur _did_ feel the same way; all those times he’d noticed Arthur staring at him, the times he could’ve sworn their conversations were veering closer to flirting than playful banter, every time Arthur’s hand had lingered longer on Merlin’s shoulder longer than it needed to. Merlin wasn’t just seeing what he wanted to see. It was all real. “I like you so much and I want to kiss you all the time-”

”Do it then.” 

”What?”

”Kiss me, Merlin.” Arthur’s small smirk had twisted from one of disbelief and delight, into one of almost desperation, as though he’d been waiting for this moment for years.

Merlin smiled, then leant forward on the bed and drew Arthur’s face in closer, kissing him softly and tenderly. He felt one of Arthur’s hands finding its way to his cheek, his thumb gently stroking the skin.

They broke apart, and their eyes were heavy with the weight of what had just happened. Arthur was the first to snap out of the daze as a smile once again found its way to his face.

”You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” He whispered.

”Why didn’t you just tell me that? Aren’t you supposed to be the brave one?”

Arthur gave a short laugh. “Maybe. But I didn’t want to put any pressure on you - I’m the king of Camelot, I was worried you’d either lie and say you felt the same way when you didn’t, or that you wouldn’t want to be with me, knowing what it would entail... this isn’t going to be simple going forward, you know.”

”I know. Things will change, probably for me more than you. It won’t be smooth sailing, but I’m willing to work for it.” Merlin smiled.

They smiled at each other, taking in the moment, before Arthur reached over to Merlin’s hand and took it in his own.

“I’m glad we almost died today.”

The pair of them laughed.

”Don’t expect a confession like this after every rough day, okay?”

”Okay,” Arthur said through a chuckle. “What about just a kiss then?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but grabbed the neck of Arthur’s shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

”I can work with that.” Merlin whispered into his ear as they pulled ever so slightly away.

Arthur let a small giggle escape from his lips. “It is funny that you said ‘I like you.’ Very schoolboy of you.”

“Hey-” 

“No, no don’t try and defend yourself,” he stopped Merlin moving any further away and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “It was cute, anyway.”

Merlin turned his face to catch Arthur’s lips in another kiss as they giggled.

“Come on,” Arthur whispered as he lay down and pulled Merlin next to him so they were laying side by side on his bed. “Let’s sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Merlin closed his eyes and took a large breath in and out. “You can say that again. Good night, Arthur.”

“Good night, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this wee story!!! Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments xxx


End file.
